Model
For models used in Star Trek production see studio model. For model kits, see [[Star Trek model kits|''Star Trek model kits]].'' Travis Mayweather Nomad model.]] A model is a small scale reproduction of a large item, such as a starship. *Jonathan Archer used to build model starships, as a child, with his father. ( ) , estimated at $500-$700, and sold on 5 October 2006 for $2,200 ($2,640 including buyer's premium).}} *Ensign Travis Mayweather kept a model of Nomad in his quarters aboard and models of an the clipper Sea Witch and Zefram Cochrane's first warp ship, the Phoenix in his quarters aboard the . ( ) *Several early spacecraft were on display in Admiral Maxwell Forrest's office on Earth, including models of the Phoenix, the Space shuttle and several vessels of the Apollo series. ( ) *Captain James T. Kirk kept several models of wooden Earth sailing ships in his apartment in San Francisco. ( ) * Captain James T. Kirk kept a model of his first command in his quarters aboard the ( ) * In 2293 the Federation president kept a model of the Eiffel Tower in hos office. ( ) *Captain Jean-Luc Picard kept a model of a starship in his ready room aboard the throughout its lifetime ( ; ), although it was briefly replaced by that of a refit starship at various points in 2364. ( ) *Groppler Zorn of the Bandi kept a model of Farpoint Station in his office in the old Bandi City. ( ) * Commander William T. Riker kept a model of a refit starship ( ) and of the Class F shuttlecraft in his quarters aboard the ( ) *A model of a refit starship was on display in Drafting Room 5 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ). *A model of a starship was on display in Drafting Room 5 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ). *A model of a Vulcan long range shuttle was on display in the guest quarters aboard the that the Brekkians Langor and Sobi stayed in late 2364 ( ) and in Wesley Crusher's quarters in the following year. ( ) *In an illusion created by Barash, Admiral Picard kept the model of a Romulan warbird in his office aboard the Romulan warbird . In that same illusion Will Riker kept a model of a starship. ( ) , but the Melbourne was later seen as an starship. See the USS Melbourne article for more details.}} *Wesley Crusher kept a metallic model of a vessel in his room on the Starfleet Academy campus in San Francisco. ( ) *Benjamin Sisko kept a model of the starship in his office on Deep Space 9. He also kept models of a and starship and in later years a large model of the International Space Station, with a docked Space shuttle in his office. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) , while the Miranda-class model was of the .| The Nebula-class model was an inaccurate depiction of the Nebula-class version , but as mentioned above with the model in "Future Imperfect", the Melbourne was later revealed to be an Excelsior-class starship.}} *Keiko O'Brien's classroom aboard Deep Space 9 featured five starship models, including , , , and starships as well as one other unidentified. ( ) *The observation lounge aboard the contained display cases with golden models of all six Federation starships named . During the Enterprise s trip to the year 2063, some of the models were broken when Captain Picard slammed a phaser rifle into the case. ( ) The models were eventually replaced. ( ) , , and for more background information.}} *Captain Picard also kept a transparent model of the USS Enterprise-E in his ready room aboard the ship. ( , ) and it was not seen in . The model was transparent acrylic cast taken from the study model John Eaves made of the . This model was sold in the May 2008 It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $480,00. }} *Jake Sisko, as a child, played with starship models. When he took an interest in Bajoran girls, his father playfully asked him, "Wasn't it a few weeks ago that you were playing with model starships?" Jake, however, corrected him by reminding him that is was more like "a few years ago." ( ) *Miles O'Brien spent many years of his childhood building model starship engines. ( ) By his adulthood, he moved on to creating historical models, including a scale model of the Alamo compound in 2375. ( ) When his daughter, Molly, was attempting to touch the model, Miles shooed her away and told her that "its a model, not a toy." Keiko wryfully added that if that is the case, "then maybe it belongs in a museum". ( ) *Rain Robinson had a model of the on display in her office at the Griffith Observatory. ( ) *When Neelix was younger, he built accurate, scale models of orbital tethers. He later claimed to have "worked on an orbital tether". ( ) *Young Annika Hansen sometimes played with a model of a Borg cube that belonged to her father. ( ) *The Malon Pelk built a model of an old Malon ship for the son of his colleague, Fesek, but he also enjoyed playing with it. ( ) *Worf also built models during his off duty hours aboard the , including a model of a D7 class Klingon battle cruiser. ( ) *The Bajoran Teero Anaydis had a small model of a Maquis raider in his house. ( ) *Joseph Carey was building a model of the , the ship to which he was assigned, in a bottle up until his death in 2378. He had almost completed it and only had one nacelle left. ( ) *Tom Paris put together a mobile with models of , a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, and a D7 battlecruiser to hang over the crib for Miral Paris. ( ) *''In an alternate timeline, Jake Sisko kept a model of Deep Space 9 in the living room of his house in Louisiana.'' ( ) File:Model starship 22nd century.jpg|Model starship 22nd century. File:Ronald D. Moore's model kit.jpg|Captain James T. Kirk's former command model in his quarters. File:NCC-7100.jpg|A model of a starship. File:Class f shuttle model, TNG.jpg|A model of a Class F shuttlecraft in William T. Riker's quarters as seen on a table behind Deanna Troi. File:hms victory model.jpg|A model of the HMS Victory, built by Geordi La Forge. File:Constitution class variant model.jpg|Model of Constitution with modified nacelle configuration File:USS Enterprise-D AMT prototype.jpg|Model of a starship. File:Surak model.jpg|A model of a Surak-type Vulcan long-range courier. File:Wesleydesktopmodel.jpg|Wesley Crusher's desktop model. File:Daedalus class model.jpg|Benjamin Sisko's desktop model. File:DY100model.jpg|Rain Robinson's DY-100 class desktop model. File:Hallmark Prophecy.jpg|The Paris' baby crib mobile featuring , a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, and a D7 Battlecruiser. File:Voyager in a bottle.jpg|Joseph Carey's Voyager in a bottle. de:Modell it:Modello Category:Recreation